The day in the life of the Fan Fiction writer
by Groundbreaker188
Summary: When Kuto s idea for a fan fiction is accepted by the SOPF ( Society of producing Fan Fictions) his life changes. All he can think about is getting is fan fiction into the latest magazine. Along the way Caso ( his best friend) comes to help him. Warnings- Swearing.


**Hello dear readers, this is a fanfiction about a fan fiction. This idea was flying around in my head for ages so I decided to write it. I got this idea from Bakuman the manga. For all who havn`t read it you should ! Remember this is my first fan fiction so reviews are welcome. **

* * *

_Chapter 1-_

Acceptance

Kuto

I dipped my pen into the stain glass ink bottle beside me. I tapped my pen onto the desk thinking hard. I suddenly looked down at my ancient, blue phone. 1 missed call. I sighed. It was probably something highly unimportant. It was a message from Caso, a great friend of mine. I slowly started to become more interested. I clicked the tiny button on my phone so that it would play his message. It said _' Hey Kuto guess what? The SOPF ( Society of producing Fan Fictions ) have accepted your latest fan fiction idea! They said it needed some work but if you were able to write your first chapter they would allow it on their latest magazine! Okay I gotta go, see ya!'_.

I dropped my pen in shock. _'Me?'_ I thought, _'They accepted me?'_. My eyes slowly glanced towards my paper. 'If only Caso could tell me when its due in,' I though aloud. Suddenly my door opened. I glanced towards my little sister Tashabi. 'Hi Kuto!' She said in an annoyingly loud voice.  
' Go away,' I murmured. My sister pulled her tongue out and retorted  
' Mummy said you have to come down for dinner!' I groaned. Little sisters were always so annoying.  
'Tell her I am going to be down in a second.'  
'Fine,' She answered back in her most annoying noise. My sister ran out of the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

My original idea for a fan fiction was from a common TV program. _Slowing lights_. It is quite a good series. Mainly about romance, but has a little adventure in there as well. My fan fiction was about one of the main characters turning crazy. Though I never thought in my wildest dreams I would be accepted. '_Chapter 1' _I wrote down in my best handwriting.

'Kuto!' My mom called. 'Come down for dinner at once!'  
_'Damn mom! Just as I had started writing!' _I though. Though I put down my fairly chewed pen and slowly slumped towards the dinner table. Steaming hot ramen was in front of me. 'Thanks for the food.' I muttered as I picked up my chopsticks and started eating. There is nothing better than ramen to help your creative juices flow. I slurped up my last piece and stood up thanking my mom dearly for the food. I almost ran up to my bedroom slamming my door behind me. I grabbed my pen _and_ started jotting down my idea`s.

In almost five minutes I had created about 4 paragraphs. My phone suddenly vibrated and I picked it up. ' Hello?' I said in a annoyed voice. '_KUTO!_' The voice rang out. ' Don`t burst my eardrums,' I muttered. _' __Oh sorry. Well this is Caso. I hope you heard my last message. I forgot to tell you. It`s due in on Friday. That`s only two days.'_ 'TWO DAYS? Crap, I need to get writing.' But of course knowing Caso he had already hung up on me. I sighed and continued writing. I had almost got to the most crucial part. The main character had to decide from his friends or his life. I grinned. I couldn`t wait to see this in their latest magazine. But you know two days? That is pushing it very tight.

My face shone as I carefully wrote down a massive fighting scene between the heroine and the evil villain. Soon I had basically written down the whole first chapter. I had added a cliff hanger on the end so the eager readers would want more. I smiled to myself. I had basically chewed most of the pen in my hand and if you looked closely enough you could see the tiny ink cartridge inside.

I envisioned my fan fiction on the front page of the magazine with eager buyers looking through my fan fiction. Actually I felt more nervous than I did excited. Butterflies had seemed to safely nest in my stomach. _'What if no one wants to read it?'_ I thought. _'Oh shut up,'_ I retorted back to myself. _'Think positive man!'_ Now all I can do is have a good dose of sleep. That will help calm my nerves.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't mind negative feed back as long as you are trying to help me improve. Expect me to add another chapter soon!  
**

**-GroundBreaker188-**


End file.
